The Perfect Life
by sgtc88
Summary: Arthur has seen/been watching Tino and his family, and hates how happy and perfect their life is, becoming more and more angry and hateful until he snaps. He kidnaps Finland and tortures and rapes him in his jealousy...Angst,Romance,Savior!Berwald and Savior!Ivan,and fluff.


Finland Kink Meme

Summary: Arthur has seen/been watching Tino and his family, and hates how happy and perfect their life is, becoming more and more angry and hateful until he snaps. He kidnaps Finland and tortures and rapes him in his jealousy

Warnings: Rape, Torture, Angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but if I did…dear lord I don't even want to think about it c;

Song Inspiration for this chapter: _Chasing Cars_ by Snow patrol in the beginning (I dunno, it's peaceful and happy and a love song but has sort of a saddish hint to it…in my mind anyway) and _Kim_ by Eminem at the end. (Again, I dunno but it's a good song that fills me with inspirational rage lol)

Chapter 1

A steaming ham was placed in the center of the homemade oak table. Surrounding it was mashed potatoes, buttery biscuits, and Brussels sprouts. Sparkling cider was on one side of the table while rum and water were at the other side, two little boys sat patiently at the table, each in their own little world. The blonde at one side of the table had two separate fighter planes in his hands waving them around and making sound effects that made it sound like a WWII dog fight. The other, a red headed boy with light blue eyes, was playing Pokémon with a Gameboy. A chubby looking blonde came up behind him and covered his eyes while trying to contain his laughter, "Mama! I'm in the middle of a Gym battle!"

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly have you lose now can we. Come on baby, its Christmas spend some time with the family. Your real one." Putting down his Gameboy on the table the little red headed boy was trying to pry his 'Mamas' hands away. "Ugh, fine see I put it down." Giggling, the blonde removed his hands, and put the Gameboy in the pocket of his apron and went back to setting the plates and silverware on the solid table. Even though they were Scandinavian the little boy playing with the planes, Peter, made them pick up this tradition after visiting his older brother in England. And it was a tradition they've grown to love.

It was a perfect scene, like it was from a picture book portraying a dream family in a dream house. Two little boys were romping on the carpet next to the tree, one trying to get the other to play 'Dog Fight' with him and the other trying to run upstairs to his laptop. The chubby blonde 'Mama' attempting to set the table and always getting off track because of the tall muscular blonde that always snuck up behind him and made him dance to cheesy American Christmas songs. A fire roared in the fireplace and warmed the small two story cottage, decorated with warm colors, strange knick knacks, and different trophies won by the two little boys. Anyone who had the pleasure of viewing this scene would no doubt have their heart ache with joy and warm balls of fuzz creep in their chest. Anyone expect Arthur, he was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place sipping tea and trying to ignore the family's happy laughter and sweet conversation.

Two years, he thought, two years since his stupid American boyfriend, Alfred, broke up with him to chase after some girl named Amelia. He even claimed he wasn't gay in front of everyone Arthur knew then proceeded calling Arthur a 'fag' and a 'cock-sucking bitch'. The pain Arthur felt on that day made him grow cold, he thought he found someone who really loved him but it turned out to just be a lie. All the soft touches and sweet kisses, all of the hot nights and the relaxing days, all of it was just a lie, a game. And it made him lose hope; hope that someone actually loved him and that there was good in the world. Along with his hope he lost emotion, "Arthur! It's time for Christmas dinner!" His little brothers' voice broke his train of thought and he was actually thankful his brother was so loud for once. "Right, right, I'm coming." Arthur's voice was weak, he was trying to sound happy so he wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings but even trying to be happy reminded him of the time he was with Alfred.

Everyone took a seat at the table, Tino at the head with Berwald and Arthur to his left and right, then Peter next to Arthur and Erland next to Berwald. It looked so perfect, so complete, but that wasn't what Arthur felt. He felt feeble, like he would faint any second. Rage filled his heart slowly, bubbling from the very bottom and sluggishly making its way to the top. Why could they be so happy and perfect but he can't? It was unfair, and he was made only angrier when Tino gently took his and Berwald's hand, Arthur could barely hear the soft lullaby Tino sung in Finnish. He could barely see the small smile that softened Berwald's usually harsh features. He could barely see the joy painted on the two boys faces. All he could see was his own rage, the only thing he could picture in his mind was Alfred, holding him close and swaying softly to _Baby its Cold Outside_ while the tea kettle whistled, forgotten in the moment of pure bliss. So were the multi colored lights twinkling on the huge tree Alfred insisted on getting that year that Arthur always complained about. As the lullaby softly ended so did the memory, it was then he realized that he was crying. "Arthur… you have to forgive and forget him. You're a great man and anyone would be lucky to have you." Tinos voice was soft and sweet, drifting into Arthurs head like a melody and something snapped inside of him, "Ha…I-I guess your right…thanks." Quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand Arthur started to cut up the food put on his plate by Tino.

Tino…

That name, it ignited feelings inside of him, but they weren't love, or lust, or anything like that. It was hate. Arthur was so angry, angry that he couldn't have what Tino did, and it made him want to hurt Tino. To make him cry and bleed and die because he had what Arthur never could and an idea slowly poured into his head. An idea that would leave Tino scarred or maybe even dead, and he didn't mind, it would tear his oh so 'Perfect' family apart. Arthur would just need a few days and he could ruin everything Tino and Berwald built from the ground up.

When all the lullabies were sung, no matter how many attempts at 'Were to old!' or 'Mama it's embarrassing!' And all the food was put away; only Tino, Berwald and Arthur were up. Berwald said goodnight to Arthur quietly and kissed Tino sweetly on the forehead then went to bed, leaving only two. "So Arthur…do you…do you wanna talk about it?" With a fake smile Arthur asked Tino if he wanted to talk on the porch, 'This is too easy' Arthur thought, with Tinos kind nature and his manipulative one it was only a matter of time before he put his plan into action. And Arthur decided he knock over the first domino know, "Hey Tino, I left a gift for Peter and Erland in the car do you mind getting it for me, my hands are about to fall off. I'm not used to this bloody weather." Tino giggled, it didn't seem like he picked up on the sharp edge to Arthur's voice. "Sure, it really does take some getting used to huh?" Arthur only gave a cold smile in return. After around three minutes Arthur went inside the cottage and removed the fireplace screen from in front of the now dying fire. This was going to be easy with all the wood decorations and homemade furniture; picking a few still heavily burning logs up with the poker he put them on the floor next to the dining table. That was the best place to start as it had the most wooden features in the house; he knew it would spread quickly so he picked up his still packed suitcase and power walked down to his car to get Tino. Seeing the blonde bending down over the trunk spurred him on more and made his pants tighten. He wasn't attracted to Tino; he never wanted Tino and never will. All Arthur wanted was power, dominance. He wanted to make Tinos life living hell, like his was. Arthur wanted to humiliate him and break that happy spirit that almost made him throw up. Grabbing Tino he threw him to the ground and took two sturdy work ties to his wrists and ankles. Unzipping his suitcase Arthur snatched a clean sock and another tie. He stuffed the balled up sock into Tino's gapping mouth and knotted the tie over it. After picking Tino up he threw him non to gently in the trunk and slammed it shut, even though Arthur was rather small it didn't mean he wasn't strong. Putting his suitcase in the backseat he climbed into the front driver seat and turned on the ignition. Shifting his car into reverse and stepping on the brake he high-tailed it down the street. Arthur saw an abandoned looking house on his way over from the Airport, there was no sign of civilization around said house, the nearest gas station was probably two or three miles away. It was perfect to say the least, so Arthur leaned his foot even heavier on the gas.

When Peter woke up the only thing he could see and smell was smoke. "Daddy! Mama!" He stumbled out of his bed gasping and choking. He blindly made his way over to his brothers' bed only to see that he wasn't moving but his chest was going up and down shallowly. "Erland! Daddy!" Grabbing onto the edge of his brothers bead he hoisted himself up and placed the handkerchief he always wore over both his and Erlands face. Peter started to cry after he didn't hear anyone coming to help, with one last gasp he screamed out into the heavy air with the best of his ability before falling next to his barely alive brother, unconscious from lack of oxygen.

"DADDY!" His sons' voice resounded down the hall and filled Berwald with the energy he was so quickly losing. His leg has been burnt from part of the roof collapsing on it and he didn't know where Tino was. His mind was in a state of panic but he managed to keep a relatively calm face, after looking in the guest room for Arthur and not finding him he set out to get his two precious sons. Holding himself up and jogging/limping down the hallway was no easy feat but he would do anything to protect his two children. Slamming his shoulder against their door he forced it open and easily located his sons on the bed with a handkerchief over their faces. They didn't seem to be breathing and a new wave of panic shot through him, falling on his knees Berwald gathered them into his arms and tried to make an escape for the front door. A flaming piece of ceiling fell on their direct path, bringing up his already singed leg Berwald kicked it out of the way and hobbled down the stairs. Determined to at least have his sons escape out of this alive, slamming his shoulder against the front door he fell out onto the porch. Luckily he avoided crushing the small boys being held on his chest. Crawling off the porch he slowly pushed the boys down the two icy steps that made up their porch stairs and he slid himself down after them. Getting a grip on the sturdily built rail Berwald brought himself up and scooped the boys to his chest once more. Going as fast as he could Berwald went to the end of his driveway hoping that Tino and Arthur were alright and he watched, in a solemn silence as his house, that contained all of his memories and hard work, burnt down to the ground.

~A/N: Ok…guys…seriously guys I dunno about you but I like this a lot lol. I got this from a kink meme on LJ and I'm not sure of the link but if I find it again I'll post it in the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated and if your following my other story Fleeting Moments please know that its going to be edited so that's why it's taking so long to get the next chapter up. Once again thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.~


End file.
